She was in Orchestra and He was in Band
by Music Lover Always
Summary: SxK! Kairi is orchestra and Sora is in band. Band and orchestra always clash and disliked each other but these two happen to like each other. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. A major scale and Slovakian Dances

Okay, I am weird and I love orchestra cuz I play the humungous **_BASS!(Bass fiddle or double bass whatever you like to call it)_** Yeeeeaaaaaahhh! My other friends play violin, cello, clarinet, trumpet, piano, and flute. Also my cousin plays the bass clarinet. Yeah as you can see, we love music! This popped into my head out random so don't kill me if it sucks.

Summary: Kairi is in Orchestra and Sora is in band. They both happen to like each other but people try to break them apart because one is orchestra and the other is in band. Will they both come through to this madness or will they be forced to go their separate ways. **Or,** will their passion for music keep them together and make them stronger.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this story (this is getting boring writing this always)

Kairi – Cello

Riku – Trumpet

Sora – Trumpet

Yuffie – Flute

Sephiroth – Violin

Cloud – Bass (bass fiddle or double bass)

Squall/Leon – Piano

Reno – Trombone

Yuna – French Horn

Tidus – Cello

That's all for now! Hope you like this new story called "She was in Orchestra and He was in Band." Oh yeah! My music teacher is going to be included in this story whose name is Mr. Wait. Seriously, that's his name.

* * *

_Chapter one: A major scale and Slovakian Dances_

"Listen! All you orchestra people, play A major scale in 16th notes, now!" Mr. Wait, the orchestra teacher who puts everyone down most of the time, instructed the class to play A major scale.

(A/N: I barely know the cello notes and if you know them, please, will you tell me! And I barely know Piano notes also! I only know Bass notes and Violin notes. I am now starting to forget the violin notes so don't kill me if I make a mistake!)

Cloud stopped putting rosin on his bass bow and he grasped the bow, curled all his fingers and placed the bow on the fingerboard. Sephiroth held the bow in his hands while he curled his index, middle, and third finger. He straitened the pinky to keep the balance. Kairi held her bow like Cloud and Sephiroth's. Leon got into position as his hands hovered above the keys. Then after four counts they played.

Cloud played open A string, then played B on first finger, then fourth finger which is C# and so on. Sephiroth played first finger on G string which is A, then B with his second finger, played C# with his third finger and so on. As for Kairi I don't really know. (Sorry like I said, I don't really know which notes or string Cello start with.)

The song ended awfully. The only person who stayed in rhythm was Sephiroth, as for Cloud and Kairi, they finished last. Also, Leon finished too early.

"Come on! This is 7th grade stuff! Only one person made it! One! Thank you Sephiroth! Gosh all you people sound sucky!" (My music talks to us like that)

"Sorry." Cloud whispered sarcastically to Kairi. Kairi only snickered which caused the class to face her.

"Shut up!" Mr. Wait yelled, sounding irritated. "Anyway, do want to say something to the class Sephiroth, you know, about 'improving.'"

Cloud glared daggers at Mr. Wait as he continued to brag about how great Sephiroth is and why he is in First Violin in First Seat.

"Go ahead Sephiroth, say something.'"

"…"

"You see peoples, he's modest and shy."

That was when Sephiroth gave him his glare of doom and wanted to rip his head off. He didn't like it when people would brag about him. It made him feel like he was too perfect even though he kind of is because he is in all honors and is First Violin in First Seat.

"Okay let's play Slovakian Dances and then we pack up."

The class went into position and then, they started to play. Kairi played A string open, while Cloud played open G string, and Sephiroth played three strings at once. Cloud had to count 1 2 3, 2 2 3, 1 then he played again. Kairi counted a whole rest while Sephiroth played quarter notes. Squall had similar notes as Sephiroth. Then after a couple of minutes, the song ended perfectly. Well almost.

"Third Violins, at the beginning, you're supposed to play C flat! Not C#! C flat! Get it together next time will ya! Okay pack up."

Cloud and Kairi both got up and scurried into the Bass/Cello room. "Ugh! Mr. Wait sucks!" Kairi said as she loosened her bow.

"I know! Like sometimes he looks at me then plans something evil. Last time, I was supposed to play an 8th note and 16th note, a quarter rest, and an 8th note for our rhythm sheet and I kept on messing up and he made me play it in front of the whole class the entire period!" (Mr. Wait did that to me but with different notes. Sometimes, he can be a pain in the ass.)

"Yeah same here when I couldn't play measure 38 for Turkey in the Straw." Kairi said.

All of a sudden, Leon and Sephiroth pop their heads in even though they're not supposed to be in the room.

"I loathe Mr. Wait." Sephiroth stated.

"I just can't stand his high voice." Leon responded as leaned on the door.

"Hey, have any of you seen Tidus today?" Kairi asked. Tidus was her Cello partner and he was apparently absent this evening.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Hey both of you! Get out of there cuz Mr. Wait is coming this way!" A random guy named Gifford said.

Leon and Sephiroth quickly made their way out of the Bass/Cello room just in time.

"All of you, practice harder for next weeks concert or else. Okay you're out of here!"

Kairi, Squall, Cloud, and Sephiroth both walked out to the lunch tables to meet with the other orchestra members. Then, out of a different classroom, band came out.

You see, Band and Orchestra never liked each other because they always competed to see which the best was. Everyone in the school had to be in Band or in Orchestra or their next elective was, cleaning up the school everyday. Half the school did Orchestra or Band. Now on with the story.

Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth glared up at Sora, Riku, and Reno while they did the same thing also. Yuffie stole a glance at Sephiroth while he was ignoring her. Kairi blushed when Sora kept his gaze on Kairi for a minute or so.

"Let's go. We don't want to be seen with orchestra scums." Reno said as he spat at Sephiroth's violin.

" 'The hell is your problem jackass!" Septhiroth tried to grab Reno's trombone but Kairi blocked his hand.

"Okay! Stop it! Band, go back to your own seats and guys, let just ignore them."

Everyone went back to their own activities while Leon kept muttering under his breath 'ignorant fools.' Sephiroth was wiping his case while Cloud kept dozing off into lala land.

'Gosh, I hate these fights between Band and Orchestra. They never cease!' Kairi mentally thought as shebegan to eat her lunch.

* * *

Okay, as you can see, Band and Orchestra don't get along and they both have separate music teachers who also hate each other. Well, please review! This story must really be something out of the ordinary huh? MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE! Mr. Wait must sound like an ass huh cuz he really is my music teacher and he can be an ass most of the time! I really hate him right now cuz he won't let me go to a field trip. Damn him. 


	2. Unexpected change

Hi!1 I'm not dead anymore! I'll stop chatting and getting on with the second chapter.Okay peoples, band is not really going to be in this chapter like in the classroom as much. Just to let ya know. I have more inspiration on this story than my other ones. Okay this chapter I'm going to try to make it sound so weird okay?

Kairi – Cello 1

Riku – Trumpet 4

Sora – Trumpet 1

Yuffie – Flute 2

Sephiroth – Violin 2

Cloud – Bass (bass fiddle or double bass) 5

Squall/Leon – Piano 6

Reno – Trombone (0)?

Yuna – French Horn 3

Tidus – Cello 3

Namine – Viola 4

Aerith – Clarinet 5

Rinoa – Harp 6

Tifa – Bass (bass fiddle or double bass) (0)?

Yeah I pair up the weirdest couples of all or are they going to be couples? Any who, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this story

* * *

_Chapter Two: Unexpected Change (Rewrite!)_

Like any other day, everyone would come in class and set up like grab chairs and stands (stands are like those things that hold their music). The next thing they would do is grab their music folders, a tuner, and then tune up. As for Kairi and Tidus, their instruments were way out of tune.

"Damn it all! It always goes out of tune on Wednesday! This sucks!" Tidus said through clenched teeth as he gripped the black peg and tried to tighten it with all his might. "OW!" He carefully held his aching hand while giving the cello a disappointed look.

Kairi giggled as she tried to tune her A string. Unlike Tidus, she did successfully for the first time in weeks! "Yes! I got it tuned!"

"Lucky. I want a new cello. This cello has scratches, chipped areas, and graffiti on it!" Tidus said as he gave up on the C string and started to rosin his bow. (A/N: Seriously, we have a cello like the one I just described in our school. It must've sucked to be that cello player who got to play it.)

"Hey! Cello freaks! Done with the tuner yet? I have to use it to tune this monstrosity you call a bass."

"Patience is a virtue Cloud." Kairi gave a mocking glare and poked him in the stomach with her bow.

"Well hurry up then!"

"Are you done with the tuner yet?" The three low string players looked up to see an impatient Sephiroth holding his violin.

"No and Tidus stills needs it." Kairi responded.

"I need it too!"

"Ask Sq-Leon over there! I need it more than you do!"

"My G string is whacked! I can't tell if it's F# or lower. I need that tuner!"

"Tough luck then."

"Never mind." Sephiroth semi-turned around, but Cloud snatched his violin before he could take another step.

"Let me tune it. I used to repair violins anyway."

"NO."

"Calm down man! I'm just going to tune it." Cloud plucked every string and it so happens to be way out of tune. G string was E flat, D string was C, A string was B flat, and E string was F. "Holy shit! How'd it get so out of tune!"

"Just give me the damn thing."

Cloud wasn't listening. He began to twist the pegs, but before he could twist it counter-clockwise any further, Sephiroth grabbed the nut of the violin. Cloud made an attempt to unravel Sephiroth's fingers but it was fruitless. His grip was way too strong. "Seph-"

"LET GO!"

"I just want to tune it!"

"Tune your own bass then. This is not your instrument."

"But bass is hard to tell which note is out of tune sometimes cuz it's too low. Plus I worked with violins more than bass."

"Does it look like I care?"

Cloud grabbed the body and tried to pull it but Sephiroth pulled back. This was not going to end happily. They pulled back and forth until the nut snapped. "Uh-oh." Cloud quickly let goes of the body and hands it to Sephiroth, who looked like he was going to murder everyone in the class. "Ummm…"

"Cloud…"

"I just wanted to tune it!" He was about to say something else but quickly shut his mouth as he saw the murderous gleam in Sephiroth's eyes.

"...Don't even talk to me."

"Okay…sorry by the way…" Cloud quickly stepped back and sat down on his stool.

"Every one of you gets to your seats now!" Mr. Wait said as he made his way through the front of the class. The class got into place and held their instruments in resting position. "Sephiroth, what happened to your violin?"

"It broke."

"Oh…just use this spare one then." He handed Sephiroth a half size violin which was way too small for his size.

"I'm a full size."

"Too bad, this is the only size we have. Make do with it."

"…"

"Everyone get Sakura, Sakura out and get into position." Then after four counts, they began to play.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Band:

"Sora, take this note to Mr. Wait and tell him two of my pupils will join _Orchestra_ now. Yuffie, help Tifa carry the _Bass _to the classroom. Sora, one more thing, get the _Viola _out of the closet without dropping the other _Orchestra_ instruments." Mr. Valentine said to the both of them.

"Why do we even have orchestra instruments in this class anyways?" Riku asks as he looked at the instruments in distaste.

"Because these two are transferring into Orchestra."

"Tch. Who needs Orchestra?" Reno piped in. (No offense orchestra people! I'm in orchestra also!)

"Yeah now we're losing two of our own Band people to Orchestra. What a waste."

"I don't even know why I joined Band anyways. I was in Orchestra before I came here." Tifa said as she grabbed the bass.

"YOU WERE!" Sora practically yelled in Tifa's ear.

"First of all, don't yell in my ear, and secondly yes, I played the Bass back in fifth grade and when I came here, I joined band to try something different. I guess I love Orchestra more. I've been playing in Band for this year but now I know it's not my thing."

"…" the whole class was silent until Reno spoke up.

"An Orchestra fool was in our Band class." He threw Tifa a glare as she just rolled her eyes.

"Just keep on talking." Tifa said as she started to walk away with Yuffie.

"Namine, let's go." Sora said.

"Okay." She silently followed Sora while holding her rented viola.

------------------------------------------------

Orchestra:

After the song ended, Mr. Wait announced it was to time to pack up. "I know it's early to pack up, but I have announcements to make so hurry it up and don't waste my time like you all already are. Tidus gaped at Mr. Wait. Wasting your time! Who do you think you are! He thought as he lifted his finally now tuned cello.

Cloud was literally dragging his bass back to the bass/cello room when Sephiroth blocked his way. "You'll pay for this."

"How much?"

"A new violin."

Cloud looked at him as if he grew a second head. "I'm not going to get you a new violin. I can just repair it."

"Fine then, give me one thousand munny."

" NO WAY!"

"That's how much I spent for this violin. It was one of those best violins anyone could ever own."

"Well too bad cuz I'm not going to give you one thousand munny." Cloud pushed Sephiroth aside with his bass, but before he could enter the room, Sephiroth kicked the bass right on the lower part of the finger board. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"SEPHIROTH! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" It was Mr. Wait. He had seen the whole thing.

---------

"DAMAGING THE SCHOOL'S INSTRUMENTS WILL COST A LOT OF MUNNY OUT OF YOUR POCKET YOUNG MAN!" Barked Mr. Wait as he wrote how much the damages to the bass will cost.

"I keep telling you it's not my fault."

"I don't have time for this. I'm sending you to band. Your attitude is too much to handle. You have the attitude of a…of a…of a _Band_ player. (No offense to the band people!)

"WHAT!"

"Ok just shut up, pack your stuff, get out of my class, and take this note to Mr. Valentine in room C-14."

"Wai-"

"Now!" Mr. Wait pushed Sephiroth outside, grabbed his stuff, threw them out, gave the note to him (well more like stuck it on his forehead), and shut the door on his face.

"Damn (F) this shit."

-------------------------------------------------

I promise their will be more Sokai in later chapters I promise! Well I got to update my other stories now. Ciao! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE! Sorry if this chapter sucked!

Oh and try to solve this Math problem if you want. It's about using the quadratic formula:

Here is the formula:

ax2( means squared) + bx + c 0

also known as –b +-(square root) b2 – 4ac over 2a. Sorry if I didn't write it well enough.

Solve.

x2 – 5x +6 0

Good luck with this problem!


	3. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN

Hello my fellow readers who have waited many years for me to update! Okay I'm very conflicted right now because I was in 7th grade when I wrote this and I'm a junior in high school now. I don't know whether to give up this story or not.

I really am still enthusiastic about this story but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas and then a thought had popped into my mind: **I could give this story to someone else to continue.**

Well I'm not sure yet but if you think you can take on this story, please PM me and I want to know how this story will progress if you are chosen and stuff because I really do give this up I want a creative writer who could possibly make it better than I could have.

If you have any questions or you want this story just PM me. Thank you. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
